


Cause I'm Awake All Night Long To The Drums Of The City Rain.

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can never sleep when it's raining." Josh mumbles into his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I'm Awake All Night Long To The Drums Of The City Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> coffee shop au because im a sucker for these

Josh was tired, so fucking tired.

He also hated rain with a passion. It ruined everything. It ruined plans, it ruined outfits, it ruined happy days, it even, sometimes, ruined phones.

Right now, it was ruining his sleep. He can never, never sleep when it's raining, and he never knew why.

Something about the sharp _tap tap tap_ of the drops against his roof never settled well in his stomach; it made his bones ache and brain sleepless. His thoughts wondered, exploring the different parts of his mind, everything. Literally everything, every place he's ever been, happy memories, terrifying memories, his friends, thoughts of his sexuality, hell, even his kinks.

More often than not, the thoughts were negative about everything they could to be negative about. His body, his looks, his relationship status, his worth, his life, really just _himself_. And sometimes it got really, really bad. This mainly happened only when it rained.

So, now.

He tossed and turned, trying to rid his head of these bad thoughts but it only got worse. They wouldn't shut up.

Josh sighed, he wasn't going to get sleep tonight. Might as well spend the time he was losing his sleep exploring some place new.

He grabbed his phone and (checking the time; 2:38am) quickly asked Siri to find a 24 hours coffee shop, and found a new one he hasn't heard of yet. He decided he would go there, quickly throwing on black jeans with his I WANT TO BELIEVE jacket and combat boots. And a beanie, because he really didn't want to get his blue hair wet; it surprisingly looked okay for once.

He grabbed his skateboard and started walking down the stairs to the front of the building, and finally got to walk out to the rain, feeling it fall on his face as he started to skateboard in the direction of the coffee shop. Josh relaxed a bit as he felt ground whip past him, the wheels of his skateboard easily maneuvering themselves through the water on the sidewalk. 

A couple stray cars passed, giving him a look of _why are you out so late?_ of which he didn't bother returning.

Turning onto the street of the coffee shop, he skillfully stopped his skateboard and picked it up, pushing the door of the dimly lit shop open all in one fluid movement.

Walking in, the one worker who was staring at his phone looked up in surprise, he probably doesn't get anyone coming in at this hour.

Josh didn't even glance at the menu. "Can I just have a cup of black coffee?" he asks, and takes a moment to analyze the boy.

He had brown eyes, that can both be warm and cold at the same time, which is interesting, Josh decides. His brown hair is cut shorter on the sides and longer on the top, and he had no piercings (at least from what Josh can see). He does, however, have tattoos that consist of bands on his left arm, but, again, that's only what Josh can see. Josh can't really say anything else about him, he seems like one of those people that you have to really know before describing them.

"Uh, sure. No need to bother with money though, it's on me." Josh, though he is shocked, smiles.

"Thanks man." If Josh knew better, he'd think this boy was flirting with him. Thing is, he doesn't know better.

He goes and sits in the very corner of the store, watching this boy make the coffee. He seems to be distracted, by what? Josh can't tell. He's probably made coffee a million times before and could do it by muscle memory though, so Josh imagines it would be easy to get distracted.

Josh stares out at the window and watches the rain drops race down the glass, and a tremble runs through his body as the tap tap tap continues on the roof of the shop. 

Suddenly he feels the area next to him sink, and turns to see a cup of black coffee, as requested, sitting in front of him; as well as the coffee boy sitting next to him.

"So what brings you to a coffee shop this late? Especially this one?"  
  


"I can never sleep when it's raining." Josh mumbles into his coffee. "And I like exploring new places." 

The boy nods. "That's understandable. I can never really sleep at all - but hey, I don't want to give you all my trouble." he pauses for a second. "What's your name?"  
  


"Josh." he immediately answers, "What's yours?"

"Tyler." he says, and Josh nods.

"It suits you." They fall silent, and Josh looks out of the window again.

"What are you thinking about?" Tyler asks, startling him out of his train of thought.

"Death." he says, and Tyler doesn't hesitate before asking 

"In what way?" 

"What do you mean?" Josh asks, looking straight at Tyler.

"I mean, when you think about it, there's so many ways to see something. Take something like death, there's too many perspectives to look at it from to just look at it in it's entirety. You know what I mean?" Josh is a little impressed at that, Tyler's obviously been thinking a lot about perspective. Josh will have to have to ask him about that later.

"I guess, what death would be like. I believe in God and all that, but I want to know where you go when you die? And is it forever? Do you still have your body? And how long is forever? Forever is such an abstract concept, it's impossible. Nothing is forever. So why is God?" 

"Heyhey, you're freaking yourself out here." Tyler snaps him back into reality, and he realizes he was pretty much ranting his worries to Tyler.

"Oh. Sorry." he states, blushing a little bit.  
  


"It's fine, don't worry about it." he says. "If it makes you feel better, I think the same things. Death is... something that's feared when it shouldn't be. It's inevitable."

"Yeah." Josh echos, and they think to themselves for a minute or two. Josh can't believe he's talking about something he's thought so much about to this complete stranger, he's never been one to open up easy.

"Can I try something?" Tyler asks, breaking the silence.

"Go for it." Josh weakly encourages.

Before he knows what's happening, he feels a slightly cold and chapped pair of lips on his. He doesn't know how to react.

It feels right, he decides, so he kisses back. He also tilts his head so they can kiss easier.

They pull back, and both of them are smiling. Josh shifts on the bench so his face is nuzzled in Tyler's neck, and grabs hold of his hand.

"That was good, right?" Tyler asks nervously, and Josh chuckles.

"It was amazing, you dork."  


End file.
